gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Thanksgiving
Thanksgiving 'is the eighth episode of ''Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-fourth episode overall. It premiered on November 29th, 2012. Quinn, Puck, Santana, Mike and Mercedes return to McKinley for the holidays. Kurt and Rachel, however, decide to stay in New York for Thanksgiving to avoid drama, breaking the promise they made back before graduation. Finn decides to train the newbies of New Directions by pairing them up with the different alumnus' and plans PSY's, Gangnam Style, for the New Directions' big number at Sectionals. In New York, Kurt invites Isabelle and her friends to Rachel, Brody and his Thanksgiving party. Marley continues to lose weight and it turns serious. It was directed by Bradley Buecker and written by former House ''writers and new consulting producers Russel Friend and Garret Lerner. Plot Making her first return visit to McKinley for Thanksgiving, Quinn strolls across the auditorium stage and is joined by a guitar-playing Puck on a mash-up of Simon & Garfunkel's and Phillips Phillips', ''Homeward Bound/Home and gradually they're joined by more harmonizing alumni: Mike, Santana, Mercedes and Finn. "Home for the holidays," says Quinn, as the former classmates join in a group hug. "Just like we promised." Later, Marley recalls her long-time dream of stepping onto a stage to perform for a crowd - and her dream's about to come true at Sectionals. She vows not to let up on her weight-loss efforts before the competition, out of concern about letting down the glee club - especially Jake and Ryder. At Breadsticks, the alumni note the absence of Rachel and Kurt, not expecting them to show. Later, Finn pairs them up with his students to help master whatever's necessary for Sectionals. Finn plans PSY's "Gangnam Style" to be the centerpiece of their performance, and he needs the students to up their game to compete with the Warblers. Jake admits to Ryder that he hung out with Marley, but offers to pull back if it will put them at odds again; though disappointed, Ryder doesn't object. Kurt and Rachel agree that returning to Lima feels sad and unproductive, so they plan to indulge each other at their first New York City Thanksgiving away from home. Meanwhile, Mike leads the guys in their dance training: Ryder demonstrates smooth moves, but Jake's footwork isn't so hot - Ryder gets the dance lead. Quinn, Santana and Brittany offer an improvised example of their uncanny dance synchronicity for the newbies to The Supremes' Come See About Me. Kitty reveals intense hero worship of Quinn, who notices that Marley seems under pressure. Kitty assures her she's been trying to help Marley, and she leads Quinn to believe that Marley's distraction stems from another case of a good girl dating a Puckerman - something Quinn knows all too well. Brody admits he slept with Cassandra because Rachel took herself out of play in favor of Finn. When Rachel reveals that she and Finn are over, Brody vows not to hook up with Cassandra again and even offers to cook Thanksgiving dinner for Rachel and Kurt. Quinn confronts Jake, believing he's pressuring Marley for sex. Jake insists he isn't, and Puck tells Quinn that she's out of line, but she warns them both: "The only way you're going to win Sectionals is if Marley's at her best, and if you keep distracting her, she's not going to be." Learning that his Vogue.com boss Isabelle has no holiday plans, Kurt invites her to the "orphan Thanksgiving." She agrees, wondering if his renewed cheerfulness means traction in his breakup with Blaine. Kurt tells her he's texted Blaine to stop with the repeated apologies. Isabelle suggests that the easiest way for both of them to move on is if, one way or another, Kurt's able to accept Blaine's apology. Santana tells Quinn she believes "pure evil" Kitty is responsible for giving Marley laxatives, but their old jealousies resurface, with Quinn mocking Santana for hiding out in cheer college and Santana scoffing at Quinn's new relationship with a much older, supposedly soon-to-divorce professor. Their sniping escalates into an exchange of slaps until Brittany walks in on them. After Jake reveals his superior skills, having been trained in ballet, he admits he downplayed his talents because he didn't want to show up Ryder. He insists Ryder - who thinks Jake should take over the lead - keep quiet about it and let Jake help him train for Sectionals. Marley's exhausted and hungry, "'''but at least my dress fits" - and she continues popping laxatives to stay thin. Wade makes a return as Unique, defying his parents' wishes to keep his alter ego out of his performances and refusing to be ashamed of who he is and how he looks. Just when Kurt's had his fill of Rachel and Brody's cutesy flirting while prepping their turkey, he's surprised by the arrival of a large group of Isabelle's friends: after a wet and challenging day, she's invited an entire party to liven up the celebration, which explodes with a raucous mash-up of Scissor Sisters and Burt Bacharach/Hal David musical "Promises, Promises," Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. The Warblers open the Sectionals competition with dynamic performances of Flo Rida's Whistle and One Direction's Live While We're Young - and it's so good that Marley's more anxious than ever. Will joins Emma and Sue in the audience, and just before New Directions takes the stage. Blaine gets a call from Kurt as the New Directions prepare to perform, Kurt tells him he believes he's sorry and is trying to forgive him but isn't there yet. Kurt can't stand not talking to Blaine, though, and asks for a mature heart-to-heart at Christmas time. Blaine is tearful and thrilled. He tells Kurt he loves him. Kurt says he loves Blaine too. Jake tries to calm Marley's frazzled nerves as she admits she hasn't slept in days and is terrified of letting everyone down. Ryder unconvincingly fakes an injury, hoping to get Jake to replace him as the dance lead. Ryder persuades Jake that they each need to give their all for the group to win, and that means Jake should take the top spot. Jake agrees, promising Marley, "You're going to kill this." Then ND starts their performance with Tina leading Gangnam Style. ''The glee club's high-energy routine does indeed impress the audience. However, ends on a tense note towards the end of the performance. When Marley starts experiencing tunnel-vision. Thus, causing her to unexpectedly collapse onstage. Songs * '†''' denotes an unreleased song. Background Songs *"Fantastic Baby" by BIGBANG - Heard when Mike is teaching the New Directions the choreography. *"Gangnam Style" by PSY - Heard when Ryder tells Jake about how he is learning the words to the song and also in the background in the flashback when Santana is going through Marley's bag. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright Guest Stars * Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury * Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray * Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta * Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams * Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart * Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose * Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman * Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn * Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde * Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose * Dean Geyer as Brody Weston * Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe * Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington Co-Stars *Natalie Allen as Young Marley *Jonathan Hall as Warbler John *Nathalie Love as Fashionista *Riker Lynch as Jeff *Curt Mega as Nick Duval *Eddy Martin as Thad *Dina Renee as Allison Metcalf Trivia *This is the first episode of Season Four in which the entire main-cast is present; including Jayma Mays and Dianna Agron. *Quinn, Santana, and Brittany's choreography for Come See About Me bears great resemblance to the choreography in I Say a Little Prayer, which they used to audition for Glee Club in Showmance, which was in Season One. *This is the first "Sectionals" episode that doesn't reveal the results of the competition in the show, as well as the first sectionals episode that doesn't end with a group performance following the New Directions victory. *Brooke Lipton, choreographer along side Zach Woodlee on Glee, made her second appearance on Glee in this episode. The first, being in the performance, Bootylicious, in Hairography of Season One and the second is being in the performance,'' Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time'' in this episode, appearing as one of Isabelle's friends. *None of the cast speaks Korean, so they each had to learn to sing Gangnam Style phonetically. *Although this episode is called Thanksgiving, the episode aired one week after the holiday. *This marks the first (and currently only) epsiode of Season 4 that Blaine doesn't have a solo. *Shangela from RuPaul's Drag Race Seasons 2 and 3, makes an appearance as one of Isabelle's Friends as well. *The New Directions end up keeping the computer which was stolen from The Warblers, in Dynamic Duets. Errors *In the scene where the alumni (minus Rachel and Kurt) are at ‎Breadstix, Quinn mentions that Rachel emails her every other week saying that she did not use the train pass from New Haven to New York that Rachel gave her, but in fact it was Quinn ''who gave ''herself a pass and Rachel a pass. *When Kurt calls Blaine just before Sectionals, you see Blaine's phone. The message on the phone is saying that Kurt is calling. But if you look just a little bit further, you'll see that it is a screenshot and not the actual call, because you see the image options. *When Kurt is talking to Isabelle Wright about which Christmas movie they're looking forward to most The Hobbit or Les Miserables, Isabelle says that she's obsessed with the French Revolution. Les Miserables isn't based on the French Revolution which occurred 1789-1799, it's based on the June Rebellion that occurred in 1815-1832. Quotes Gallery Tumblr mc3yrkKNbA1qhyhrso2 500.jpg kurt_4x8.JPG Jose.jpg Gangnam style?.png tumblr_mc770cWcpq1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Lea4x8.jpg Dean4x8.jpg NYFilming4.jpg NYFilming3.jpg NYFilming2.jpg NYFilming.jpg A50omhjCEAA5wlB.jpg sectionals2012.jpg A56JRt2CYAEYcin.jpg A56c-LLCMAAGsWM.jpg SEEEEEEEECTIONALS.jpg Chordpeekaboo.jpg Zimage.jpg sectionals Blaine.jpg A6F Ui4CIAAEEEU.jpg tumblr_mch57wnRJ61r72ceeo1_500.jpg Schue sectionals.gif funnyCory.jpg 680542342.jpg Gif13.gif Gif21.gif McHalowitz.gif GST.JPG tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco3_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco4_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco5_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco8_r1_1280.jpg WhistleT.jpg Come See About MeT.jpg Let's Have A Kiki -Turkey Lurkey TimeT.jpg Glee-4x08-1.jpg Glee-4x08-2.jpg Tumblr mdurqsEUHu1qg25zco3 500.jpg|Quinn is back tumblr_mdurqsEUHu1group.jpg|Santana, Quinn, Mike, Puck, and Mercedes comeseeaboutme.jpg|Come See About Me quinnkitty.jpg|Quinn and Kitty talking tumblr_mdutbaIKyx1r5g01uo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdutbaIKyx1r5g01uo2_1280.jpg Tumblr mbrgn7nFYU1r88pgwo1 1280.jpg|Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) is back! A5DATbaCIAIqs7K.jpg A5EL1CbCAAAGKda.jpg|link=@DiannaAgron Large2.jpg A5RNyCaCMAA7fRl.jpg|Naya and Dianna Proxy.jpg 536375_355975831160037_1394341936_n.jpg A5R3LEhCIAAcb1d.jpg proxy_2.jpg tumblr_mbyfpmKfb71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbyfqnqXqG1qiicbko1_500.jpg 9658_404167452985820_761061936_n (1).jpg 284px-007~382.jpg The Best Characters of Glee.jpg Mercantike.jpg New and Old Directions.jpg Wadecedes.jpg Quinn Returns.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-00h36m19s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-00h36m04s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-00h31m19s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-00h31m05s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-00h31m00s81.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-00h30m56s153.png tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o3_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o4_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o5_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o6_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o7_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o8_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o9_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o10_1280.jpg tumblr_meamvgYkXO1qkxuj7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_meamvgYkXO1qkxuj7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_meamvgYkXO1qkxuj7o3_1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h59m33s130.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h59m20s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h58m20s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h58m09s62.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m44s164.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m42s139.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m38s107.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m35s69.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m32s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m29s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m26s241.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m23s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m20s179.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m17s146.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 01.00.37.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 01.01.15.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 01.01.28.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 01.02.20.png.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes